Lockruf der Wildnis
by Celebne
Summary: Drei junge Frauen erleben ein Abenteuer mit Logan in der Wildnis von Kanada.


Disclaimer: Logan gehört Marvel Comics, die selbsterfundenen Charaktere natürlich mir.

§§§§§

Kapitel 1:

Erschöpft blieb Diana stehen und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Wo bleibst du denn?", rief Nadine ungeduldig, die schon ein Stück weiter gewandert war. „Ich will nur die herrliche Aussicht auf den Alkali Lake genießen", meinte Diana und setzte ihren schweren Treckking-Rucksack zu Boden. „Außerdem müssen wir noch auf Tina warten. Du weißt doch, dass sie nicht so sportlich ist wie wir". Nadine brummte ärgerlich vor sich hin: die mehrtägigeWanderung durch die kanadischen Rockys hatte sie sich eigentlich anders vorgestellt. „Ich wollte eigentlich noch vor dem ersten Schnee in Kanassakis ankommen", bemerkte sie genervt. „Dauernd dürfen wir auf deine mopsige Kusine warten. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass das Mädel null Kondition hat, dann hätte ich sie nie mitgenommen". „Jetzt nörgle halt nicht dauernd herum, Dine", meinte Diana grinsend und stieß sie freundschaftlich in die Seite. „Schau mal, da drüben sind die schneebedeckten Gipfel des Lowell Massivs – sieht das nicht toll aus?" Diana zückte ihre winzige Digitalkamera und fing das überwältigend Panorama darauf ein.

„Ich kann nicht mehr!", japste plötzlich eine Kinder-Blechtrompetenstimme. Nadine verdrehte die Augen und seufzte genervt auf. Tina kam endlich den Hang heraufgewatschelt. Der Schweiß rann ihr in Bächen über das runde Gesicht und sie war den Tränen nahe. „Warum wartet ihr nicht auf mich?", jammerte sie, als sie endlich bei den beiden Freundinnen stand. „Ich hatte gerade Todesängste ausgestanden. Ich habe einen Wolf im Unterholz gesehen". „Blödsinn", meinte Nadine verächtlich. „Die Wölfe sind viel zu scheu, um sich bei Tageslicht in die Nähe eines Menschen zu wagen". Tina ließ sich erschöpft zu Boden plumpsen. Sie zog eine Colaflasche aus ihrem Rucksack und trank in gierigen Zügen. „Das zuckrige Zeug ist total verkehrt!", schimpfte Nadine. „Damit entziehst du dem Körper Energie, statt sie ihm zuzuführen. So, und jetzt komm' weiter!"

Tina sah sie entgeistert an. „Ihr wollt doch heute nicht etwa noch weiterwandern?" „Nein, wir wollen hier Wurzeln schlagen!", giftete Nadine böse zurück. „Jetzt krieg' dich mal wieder ein, Dine", meinte Diana besorgt. „Du siehst doch, dass Tina nicht mehr kann". „Ich stehe kurz vor einem Kreislaufkollaps", ächzte Tina mit Grabesstimme. „Kinder, Kinder, wenn das so weiter geht, schaffen wir es niemals bis zum Wochenende nach Kanassakis", bemerkte Nadine kopfschüttelnd. „Unser Proviant reicht übrigens nur für 3 Tage und nicht für Vier". Diana seufzte und zog Tina hoch. „Es hilft nichts, Schatz – wir müssen weiter!" Nadine, die Tinas Gejammer nicht hören wollte, ließ ein bisschen Abstand zu den Beiden und lief ein Stück auf dem Bergpfad voraus.

Die Bewaldung wurde jetzt wieder dichter. Im Unterholz knackte und knirschte es. Nadine, die eigentlich Wildniserfahrung hatte, wurde es plötzlich unheimlich zumute. Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Nackenhärchen aufstellten. Irgendjemand, irgendetwas war hier. Plötzlich hörte Nadine ihre beiden Begleiterinnen schreien. Schnell lief sie den Pfad zurück. Tina klammerte sich aufgelöst an ihre Kusine fest. „Wir haben gerade einen Werwolf gesehen!", quäkte sie. „Aber das ist doch Schwachsinn", meinte Nadine beruhigend und sah Diana fragend an. „So ganz unrecht hat die Kleine nicht", stieß Diana mühsam hervor. „Wir haben gerade einen halbnackten Mann gesehen, der ein erlegtes Reh auf den Schultern trug". „Na also", sagte Nadine lächelnd. „Es war..." „Halt , Dine, ich bin noch nicht fertig", unterbrach sie Diana ernst. „Der Kerl hatte irgendwie seltsame Haare, die wie Wolfsohren nach oben standen und sein Gesicht war auch merkwürdig behaart. Und die Augen erst! So was wildes habe ich noch nie gesehen. Da war nicht Menschliches in ihnen". „Ihr habt euch bestimmt getäuscht", winkte Nadine ab. „Das war bestimmt Einer dieser Hinterwäldler, die hier in der Gegend wildern. Wir sollten trotzdem schauen, dass wir den Bell Creek vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit erreichen. Dort ist es sicherer zu Campen als hier".

Plötzlich hielt auch Tina vom Tempo her gut mit. „Die Angst macht ihr wohl Beine", raunte Nadine ihrer Freundin Diana belustigt zu. Aber die fand diese Bermerkung gar nicht witzig. „Du hättest diesen Wolfsmenschen mit eigenen Augen sehen sollen!" Sagte sie und fasste Tina aufmunternd an der Hand. „Geht es noch, Schätzchen?" Nadine drehte sich genervt weg und äffte sie lautlos nach. Sie erreichten tatsächlich den Bell Creek kurz vor Sonnenuntergang. Nadine zeigte ihnen, wie man die Zelte fachgerecht aufstellte, dann begann sie, Holz für ein Lagerfeuer zu suchen. Dafür musste sie sich ein Stück von den Anderen entfernen.

Urplötzlich trat ein Mann aus den Schatten der Bäume. Nadine zuckte vor Schreck zusammen, schrie aber nicht. Als erfahrene Trekkerin hatte sie schon so manches erlebt. Der Mann sah genauso aus, wie Diana und Tina ihn beschrieben hatten, mit dieser Wolfsfrisur und der Gesichtsbehaarung, nur war er halbwegs vernünftig gekleidet mit Jeans, Lederjacke und Hemd und machte auch sonst einen ziemlich menschlichen Eindruck. In seinem Mundwinkel steckte eine halbgerauchte Zigarre. Er hatte ebenfalls einen Rucksack bei sich. „Hi", machte Nadine so freundlich wie sie konnte. „Ich suche gerade Reisig". Sagte sie, weil ihr nichts besseres einfiel.

Der Fremde grinste und nahm die Zigarre aus dem Mund. „Ihr seid wohl Trekking-Touristen, wie?" Nadine musterte ihn misstrauisch. Sie hatte nicht vor mit diesem geheimnisvollen Fremden ein Pläuschchen zu halten: schließlich saßen sie hier nicht in irgendeinem Straßencafe von Vancouver, sondern waren mitten in der Wildnis. Aber sie musste sich eingestehen, dass dieser Fremde ungeheuer attraktiv war. Die erotische Ausstrahlung, die von ihm ausging, war fast zum Greifen. Nadine schluckte und räusperte sich. „Meine Begleiterinnen warten schon auf mich. Ich muß gehen". Sie war so durcheinander, dass sie das bisher gesammelte Feuerholz liegen ließ. „Halt!", meinte der Fremde und stellte sich ihr in den Weg. Nadine bekam es jetzt tatsächlich mit der Angst zu tun und sie tastete nach ihrem Jagdmesser, dass sie immer bei sich trug. „Hier ist ihr Holzbündel", sagte er fast amüsiert. „Wollen Sie ohne Feuerholz zum Lager zurückkehren?" Nadine wurde knallrot. Sie war selten so durch den Wind, wie eben. „Ich heiße übrigens Logan", sagte der Fremde und grinste. „So", machte Nadine und wollte weitergehen.

‚Ach , was soll's', dachte sie sich schließlich. „Ich heiße Nadine Beaumont", sagte sie zu Logan und lächelte kurz. „Aber jetzt muß ich wirklich zum Camp zurück". „Passen Sie gut auf", rief ihr Logan hinterher. „Es treibt sich momentan allerlei Gesindel hier in den Wäldern herum". Diana und Tina hatten bereits die Zelte fertig errichtet und hockten jetzt gemütlich auf einer Decke. Diana war mit ihrer Digicam beschäftigt und Tina löffelte Ananas aus einer Dose, als Nadine zurückkehrte. Sie legte das Feuerholz nieder und begann, nach einem Feuerzeug zu suchen. „Verdammt!", fluchte sie nervös, weil sie das Feuerzeug nicht gleich fand. „Was ist los mit dir ?", fragte Diana besorgt, die ihre Freundin gut kannte. „Ich habe diesen geheimnisvollen Fremden getroffen", erzählte Nadine so gelassen wie möglich.

„Der Werwolf?", quietschte Tina erschrocken auf. „Er ist kein Werwolf", erklärte Nadine genervt. „Er ist ein Mensch wie du und ich. Zugegeben, seine Frisur und seine Gesichtsbehaarung ist etwas ungewöhnlich, aber er kam mir sehr nett vor. Er heißt übrigens Logan". „Nett?", stieß Tina fassungslos hervor. „Da hättest du ihn vorhin sehen sollen. Er hatte dieses Reh auf den Schultern und seine Hände und Arme waren ganz blutig. Und wie er uns angestiert hat - da war so etwas blutrünstiges in seinem Blick". „Quatsch", meinte Nadine verächtlich und warf etwas Reisig in die kleine Flamme. „Er war ordentlich gekleidet und hatte einen Rucksack auf den Schultern. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass so ein netter Typ halbnackt auf die Jagd geht und womöglich ein Reh mit bloßen Händen erlegt". „Tina sagt aber die Wahrheit", sagte Diana leise. „Und da war noch was: als er uns sah, wuchsen aus seinen Händen plötzlich lange Krallen". Nadine lachte jetzt lauthals. „Kinder, ihr seht euch zu viel Horrorfilme an. War das nicht Freddy Krueger mit den Krallen?" Tina stand beleidigt auf und stapfte in den Wald. Diana funkelte Nadine böse an. „Du hältst uns wohl für bescheuert, wie?" Sie folgte Tina in den Wald. Nadine ließ die Beiden die Beleidigten spielen und kümmerte sich wieder um das Feuer.

Tina war ziemlich schnell gelaufen und hatte das Lager außer Sichtweite verloren. Plötzlich tauchten 2 Männer vor ihr auf: ein großer Blonder und ein kleiner Mestize. Tina fuhr erschrocken zusammen, doch der Blonde hielt ihr sofort den Mund zu, damit sie nicht schreien konnte. Der Halbindianer zog ein Messer und fuchtelte damit vor ihrer Nase herum. „Bist du Diana Collins?", fragte er. „Nein", ächzte Tina, als der Blonde ihren Mund kurz losließ. „Du siehst doch, Bill, dass sie nicht die Collins ist", meinte der Blonde trocken. „So klein und dick ist sie schließlich nicht". „Darf ich jetzt wieder gehen?", piepste Tina ängstlich. „Dir ist doch klar, dass du jetzt nicht wieder einfach so gehen kannst", griente der große Blonde, der Greg hieß. „Still!", machte Bill plötzlich. „Da ist noch Jemand". Greg hielt Tina wieder den Mund zu und packte sie fester. „Tina?", rief Diana unsicher durch den Wald. „Wo steckst du denn, Kleine?"

„Das ist sie", raunte Bill seinem Komplizen zu. „Hmpfff!", machte Tina laut, um Diana zu warnen. Bill hielt ihr das Messer an den Hals. „Noch so ein Laut und du bist tot", knurrte er. Und da tauchte Diana auch schon zwischen den Bäumen auf. Schnell erkannte sie die Situation, doch sie machte den Fehler, dass sie auf die kleine Gruppe entschlossen zuging, statt wegzulaufen, um Hilfe zu holen. „Was machen Sie da mit meiner Kusine?", rief sie den beiden Gangstern wütend zu. „Loslassen, oder ich rufe die Polizei". Sie zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche. Die beiden Verbrecher lachten lauthals. Tina begann leise zu schluchzen. „Ich würde das an Ihrer Stelle nicht tun, Schätzchen", warnte Greg sie, „sonst stirbt Ihre Kusine auf der Stelle". Zitternd ließ Diana das Handy sinken. „W-was haben Sie vor?", stammelte sie entsetzt. „Sie sind doch Diana Collins, die Inhaberin der Farbenfabrik Collins Bros., oder?" „Ja, die bin ich", krächzte Diana heiser. „Dann haben Sie auch genügend Kohle für das Lösegeld", bemerkte Greg kühl. Er gab Tina einen Stoß, so dass sie zu Boden plumpste. Dann zog er eine Pistole. „Geben Sie mir das Handy, Collins". Vorsichtig reichte Diana ihm das Mobiltelefon. Der Mestize zog jetzt ebenfalls eine Pistole. „So, wir machen jetzt einen kleinen Spaziergang", sagte Greg spöttisch. „Sie beide sind doch alleine hier, oder?" „Natürlich", log Diana schnell und warf Tina einen warnenden Blick zu.

Derweil machte sich Nadine allmählich Sorgen. Normalerweise suchte Diana immer ein klärendes Gespräch, wenn es Meinungsverschiedenheiten gab und spielte nicht die beleidigte Bratwurst. Inzwischen waren die beiden jungen Frauen über 1 Stunde verschwunden. Die Suppe, die Nadine über dem Lagerfeuer gekocht hatte, war längst fertig. Normalerweise war Tina viel zu verfressen, um wegen eines Streites eine Mahlzeit auszulassen. Außerdem wurde es jetzt allmählich dunkel.

Tbc...


End file.
